warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Horror of the Hive
Definitions Run'al: an observation post, sometimes hidden into the surrounding terrain. Tau'va: '''The greater good. '''Gue'vesa: Humans Be'gel: Orks Y'he: '''Tyranids '''Shas'saal: '''The rank before Shas'la, tau children's rank. '''Mon'ash: The wasteland on Oresh'uan Arn'uan City: '''Oresh'uans Capital '''Mon'tau: The Tau's worst nightmare, a time before the coming of the ethereals where the race's home planet, T'au, was ravaged by war, and came close to extinction. Tor'kan: '''a tau Kilometer '''Se'hen che lel: meaning, Riding the Lightning, which is referring to travelling at insane speed through the air The talk... Nice start so far. If you need an astartes or guard regiment feel free to use the angels of acquittance or pyre phalanx. Both are fairly friendly to tau and close enough that a tyranid invasion in tau space would be enough to alarm them. Patriot398 00:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Even Kh'err'akh'an wil join in with the Tau against the Tyranids. Genestealers fetch a high price in Commorragh, andthey hate anything wiping a planet clean of all life. If you want a temporary alliance of need, he can come too. --Lither 03:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) For the greater good of both our peoples. --Lither 09:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. The Oresh'uan Sept by itself saw off around six thousand Dark Eldar and one unstoppable Mary Sue of an Archon all by themselves and in terrain that would suit the Dark Eldar. --Lither 09:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. Kh'err'akh'an intends to return with an army ten times the size he originally had to defeat Oresh'uan. Whether or not he will is debatable. --Lither 10:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Tau are just psionically dense. Oblivious to warp fluctuations, but no special abilities other than that. --Lither 10:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If you decide to use them... If another imperial force shows up both the AA and Pyre will be forced to fight the tau as they are afraid of being investigated, unless of course the other imperial forces are there to forge a temporary treaty as well. If marines were to go it would likely be of the 4th who are going to want to look at some tech, specifically any advances in the ion weaponry and repair of such weapons. If need be the 4th (battle), 6th (defensive), and 7th (defensive) Brotherhoods would be available to deploy to fight off the nids. Patriot398 15:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If you do use Kh'err'akh'an, I see a quote coming along "Lets get this straight. I don't trust you. I don't even like you. You don't like me. Everyone is happy. I'm here to get rid of those bugs. So are you. So if I see one gun pointed at my back, the last thing you are ever going to see is Commorragh." --Lither 23:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @sniper. there isnt xeno tech, we figured it out on our own... as far as the rest of the imperium knows. Patriot398 01:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Good, Necrus. Use Kh'err'akh'an. --Lither 03:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) The Imperium at large yes. My Angels have a similar mindset as the Dark Angels and Space Wolves, fiercly loyal, but also fiercly independent. They keep up appearances when other imperial forces are around, except perhaps the wolves, but when they are alone its a whole nother ballgame. The only reason why the inquisition hasn't come down on their heads is because they maintain their own inquisitional office full of _____ type ( I have since forgotten the branch, basically think that if its no threat and of benefit to the imperium the resources of the inquisition needs to be focused elsewhere and let it be) Let's stop arguing this point on this page and bring it back to the AA's page and for the last time THEY ARE NOT ULTRAMARINES. Patriot398 14:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) And soon, Dark Eldar. :P. --Lither 01:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes indeed. YAY! New section! :D Patriot398 01:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC)